Ojos de nieve
by TheLoveIsArt
Summary: Pero, ¿cómo decirle que estaba preguntándose cómo serían los ojos de Neji cuando se enamorara? ¿Se derretirían igual que la nieve cuando llega la primavera?


¡Hola, sempais! Les doy la bienvenida a mi primera historia NejiTen desde, oh, cielos, no recuerdo cuándo fue la última vez que escribí de ellos y puede que tenga más de un año. En fin, siempre tuve la espinita de volver, pero entre una cosa y otra, jamás conseguí reunir la inspiración suficiente. Por eso, el día de hoy me senté y decidí escribir lo que viniera a mi cabeza, tengo la esperanza de que poco a poco regrese a mí las ideas para escribirle a esta, mi única OTP que debió ser canon y que el maldito Kishimoto destrozó como una burbuja.

 **¡Advertencias!** Como dije, tengo una ausencia enorme en el NejiTen y en cualquier cosa que no sea yaoi/slash, por lo que sólo espero haber salido bien parada. Y pues, seguramente, algo de OoC en los personajes.

 _Naruto_ es creación de Kishimoto. Sólo he tomado prestados a estos dos porque no puedo parar de amarlos juntos.

Sin más, espero que les guste mi pequeña contribución (:D)

* * *

 **((*~* [Ojos de nieve] *~*))**

 **.ͼͽ.**

La mirada de Neji Hyuga ardía igual que hielo contra su piel, sin resultar desagradable. Tenten se mordió el labio con nerviosismo y timidez, sintiendo la sangre subiendo a sus mejillas con rapidez. Ella hacía todo lo posible para que no se transparentara demasiado su creciente fascinación por esos hermosos orbes, brillantes como la mismísima luna y gentiles como la caricia de una brisa fresca en pleno verano.

Durante largos segundos, fue incapaz de procesar otra cosa aparte de las emociones explotando una tras otra en su pecho, agitando su corazón y sacándola de quicio por lo hechizada que parecía mientras una leve sonrisa atravesaba el rostro del castaño. Éste la observaba con una ceja ligeramente arqueada, preguntándole en silencio si todo estaba bien.

Tenten abrió y cerró la boca sin llegar a articular palabra. Volvió la atención al cielo azul que se levantaba sobre sus cabezas.

—¿Pasa algo? —Exigió el joven aunque no había reproche en su voz. La _kunoichi_ sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—Estaba pensando en tonterías. —Jamás había sido difícil sincerarse con Neji, incluso antes de que fuera derrotado por Naruto en los exámenes _chunin_ : Entonces sus comentarios podrían parecer crueles a los oídos de otros, pero Tenten había aprendido que la mayoría de las veces, tenía razón; sin embargo, era bueno saber que con el paso de los años, el genio había aprendido a erradicar su tono presuntuoso y hasta grosero. La sonrisa de Neji se extinguió.

—Has estado distraída últimamente —señaló. Tenten evitó su mirada, rascándose la nuca.

—¿Tú crees? —Preguntó, haciéndose la desentendida.

—Deja de darle vueltas.

Pero, ¿cómo decirle que estaba preguntándose cómo serían los ojos de Neji cuando se enamorara? ¿Se derretirían igual que la nieve cuando llega la primavera? Sabía que era una pregunta estúpida, consecuencia de oír la constante cháchara de sus amigas, sin embargo no podía abandonar la idea.

Suspiró y rio divertida, como si el otro acabara de contarle un chiste. Las cejas del Hyuga se juntaron; era una expresión que Tenten conocía de memoria, que había dibujado en sueños una y otra vez. A ella le gustaba ver a Neji feliz, pero su rostro cejijunto le recordaba a la primera vez que decidió se volvería amiga del Hyuga (no sólo porque tanto Lee como Guy- _sensei_ eran insoportablemente entusiastas).

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —Preguntó Neji, evidentemente confundido y un poco impaciente. Ella lo miró con una sonrisa y le guiñó el ojo.

—Sólo pensaba en lo bonitos que siempre me han parecido tus ojos, supongo.

Neji parpadeó rápidamente y de pronto, sus mejillas se tiñeron de un ligero rojo mientras se volteaba hacia otro lado.

—Tienes razón: Estás pensando tonterías.

Una vez más, la risa de Tenten se abrió pasó a través del silencio. Ella pensaba, sin saber que de hecho era verdad, cuánto le gustaría acelerar el corazón del Hyuga y convertirse en ese placer doloroso que alimentara la sonrisa de Neji y el brillo en su mirada.

 **FIN**

* * *

Para bien o para mal, un pequeño one-shot para estos dos, ¡ha sido maravilloso medio volver aquí! (x'D) De verdad espero que les haya gustado aunque sea un poco y se permitan dejarme un review (el rectángulo los está esperando (;3) )

A quien corresponda: ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
